With the improvement of technology, the size of the notebook computer is made smaller and smaller. Furthermore advantages of the notebook computer are that it can be carried out conveniently and occupies a small space. However, in use, the bottom of the notebook computer is completely contacts with the table surface so that heat from the notebook computer cannot be removed. As a result, the computer will be overheated so that some parts are destroyed and the notebook computer cannot work normally. Moreover, in arrangement, the notebook computer is positioned with a specific angle with respective to the table surface. The angle cannot be adjusted as desired. This is not beneficial in exhibition.